A Mutant Love Story
by Beccollie
Summary: I know the title isn't very original, but it's all I got. Anyways, this is basically the movie of x-men: first class only with my OC character Shanti who is an extremely powerful mutant. Also I plan on making this into a series so please let me know if I should continue it or not.
1. Code names

**Hey everyone I just wanted to try my luck with an X-Men story because I fell in love with the X-Men: First Class movie and I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the X-Men movie series, except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

I sat down with my legs crossed as the other mutants sat across from me on the black couches. Silently, I watched as they conversed with each other about everyday things as my glowging neon blue-green eyes closed.

"Hey, we should come up with some code names for each other. We're like government agents, now," Raven exclaimed excitedly with her bright blue eyes wide and a huge grin on her smooth peachy flawless skin. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but I let a tiny smile show. Why did I even agree to this?

"I wanna be called Mystique," Raven declared and Sean groaned in mock disappointment.

"Dang, I wanted to be called Mystique," Sean whined and I mentally groaned. He's so annoying! That's when Raven showed us her trick. A bunch of navy blue scales appeared passing over her body creating a carbon copy of Sean. Short curly ginger hair, pale skin, brown eyes, freckles and all!

"Too bad I called it and I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven retorted in his exact voice. Everyone, except for me clapped in amazement as she changed back into her blonde haired form again.

"Okay, even I'll admit that was pretty impressive." I replied casually after everyone quieted down.

"What can you do Darwin?" Raven asked curiously as he stood up.

"Well, Darwin is kind of already a nickname. You know. Adapt to survive and all. Check this." Darwin stated dunking his head into a fish tank only for white gills to form on his face. He grinned as everyone applauded as his brown face turned back to normal with smiling brown eyes.

"I wanna be called Banshee," Sean exclaimed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked confused from his seat next to Raven. I raised an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"Cover your ears." Sean told us as he kneeled until he was level with the glass on the wooden table. Everyone hesitantly followed suit and he let out an ear splitting screech shattering not only the glass, but the huge glass window behind us. Cue applause. Next is Angel the tattooed stripper. I don't know why, but she just rubs me in a way that makes me think she's not trustworthy.

"Well, Angel is my stage name and it kind of fits," Angel stated as she shrugged off her tight black leather jacket exposing her bare nicely tanned shoulders. Suddenly, her black tattoo wings came to life in a range of pink and green dragonfly wings as she floated off the ground.

"You can fly?" Raven asked in wonder and a smile formed on Angel's face reaching her chocolate heavily make upped eyes. She faced the window and spat out a ball of acid melting the top of the ugly statue.

"You can fly and spit acid? That's...new." I said with mock interest and luckily nobody noticed it. I blew a long stray strand of snow white tipped with a cyan blue streak of hair out of my face.

"What can you do?" Darwin asked Hank curiously and the brunette stared down at his feet uneasily.

"How about Bigfoot?" Alex joked With a cocky grin.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet...and uh yours are looking kind of small." Raven retorted with an unimpressed look and everyone laughed, even Alex. I've never understood those innuendos nor will I ever understand them. He's not half bad for a guy who was in jail. Really tall, spiky sandy blonde hair, slightly muscular, pale skin, light blue eyes, leather pants and jacket with a white t-shirt.

"Show us what you can do Alex." Darwin encouraged as Alex protested. Everyone started chanting his name and I couldn't help, but I smiled genuinely. It's sweet.

"I can't do it in here," Alex protested and I decided to add in my 2 cents.

"Do it outside, then," I said encouragingly. Alex looked torn as everyone cheered him on and I smiled nodding my head towards the outdoors.

"Get back when I tell you," Alex stated as he grudgingly walking out the window. We followed him towards the shattered window as he stood a few feet away from the statue waiting in a defensive stance. "Get back," Alex told us and we hid behind the corner, but we peeked out only for him to yell at us to get back. "Whatever." Alex grumbled swinging his hips the same way you'd do when you're hoola hooping. Neon red explosive ovals shot out from his chest singing the outside walls and cutting the statue in half. I gaped out his display of power and then it turned into a contemplative smile.

"We should call you Havok!" Raven exclaimed excitedly and I nodded in agreement.

"Alex, if you want, I can help you control your red hoola disks," I offered thoughtfully and he stared at me shocked.

"You can do what I do, Shanti?" Alex asked incredulously and I smiled mischievously.

"That and much much more," I said confidently as I strolled to where he was still standing smirking as he stared at my outfit. I'm wearing a black hoodie sweater, tight washed up black skinny jeans, long sleeved light blue shirt, black fingerless gloves, black knee length combat boots and a glowing blue crystal on a golden chain.

"I can shoot blue lasers," I shot bowling ball sized disks of crackling blue energy at the walls leaving deep craters. "control the weather," storm clouds surrounded the CIA headquarters with weak lightning and thunder struck the ground. "water, earth, wind, fire," I listed making water float in the air near the sink, lifting up a couple of pebbles, forming a little tornado on my finger and creating a small ball of blue fire. "super strength and agility. Not to mention, my flight ability, breathing underwater, telepathy that's almost as strong as Charles's, and an amazing healing factor." I finished smirking at their gaping faces.

"That's amazing!" Raven exclaimed in awe.

"Astounding." Hank breathed in shock.

"Wicked." Sean stated with a grin. Okay, fine, maybe Sean isn't unbearable after all.

"Incredible!" Darwin whispered just as awed as Raven.

"That's so awesome!" Angel complimented impressed with a thoughtful look. That was nice of her, but I always follow my instincts and they're screaming at me not to trust her. Sorry Angel.

"Cool," Alex Stated indifferently, but I knew he was thoroughly impressed.

"Thank you thank you. You're too kind," I joked and everyone laughed heartily. When was the last time I had had this much fun? I guess joining these guys wasn't too bad after all.

"What should we call you?" Darwin asked thoughtfully and everyone was silent for a moment.

"How about...Immortus?" Sean suggested and I frowned slightly.

"That sounds like a guy's name." I said distastefully.

"Guardian?"

"Spirit?"

"Oh, I got it! Immorta Guardian Angel or Iga for short," Raven stated and everyone stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What about Gaea?" I gave Sean a confused look.

"You're able to manipulate aspects of the Earth. So why not?" Sean explained and I nodded.


	2. I Guess It Won't Be So Bad

"Gaea it is, then." I said with an infectious smile.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"What are we gonna do now?" Sean asked bored and I awkwardly shrugged from my floating upside down position on the ceiling.

"I say we have some fun," I stated determinedly floating back down on the ground right side up. "let's turn up the music and party." I said casually turning on the radio up to maximum volume smiling as everyone started dancing.

"Hey, look everyone! Free candy!" Sean exclaimed gleefully.

"What kind of candy?" I asked over the roar of the speakers and he grinned.

"Lollipops." Sean said happily and I tackled him in a blur stealing the bag of candy away from him. I flew up into the air far out of his reach as he jumped up and down trying to grab the bag, but I laughed maniacally at his futile attempts.

"They're mine now!" I exclaimed gleefully and I laughed maniacally. I tore open the bag grabbed a fistful of lollipops and tossed the rest on the black countertop in the kitchen. I ripped the wrappers off the sweet sucker and began to suck on my favorite sweetie.

"Turn up the music some more!" Raven exclaimed turning the dial on the stereo up to high and everyone started dancing. The boys started playing with Darwin's adapting powers and Hank hung upside down on the ceiling fan. Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lollipop! This is my favorite song in the world! None of us noticed Charles, Erik and Moira coming around the corner. I lowered myself standing on top of the coffee table using my lollipop as a microphone.

"Call my baby lollipop tell you why, his kisses are sweeter than an apple pie and when he does his shaky rockin' dance man I haven't got a chance!" I sang dancing on the coffee table while everyone else cheered for me.

"What's going on in here?!" a shrill voice shouted and I shrieked tripping on my feet falling off the table. I closed my eyes to brace for impact, but it came in the form of soft warm arms. I opened my eyes only to be met with sky blue orbs making me lose myself in them.

"...are you alright?" a British voice asked abruptly snapping me out of my thoughts. A huge red blush blossomed across my face as I stumbled backwards, tripping over one of the legs of the table and falling on the floor. I groaned in pain as Darwin carefully helped me to my feet and I rubbed my aching jaw.

"Who broke the statue?!" Moira demanded furiously and I snorted teetering from my sugar high state.

"Alex did it," Hank said immediately and I giggled hysterically.

"No it was Huckleberry Fin!" I exclaimed gaining annoyed, confused and worried looks from around the room.

"Is everything a game to you?" Moira sneered glaring at me as if I was the cause of the war.

"Some things are," I said cheerfully with my lollipop in my mouth.

"You have no right to damage government property!" Moira screeched and I looked at her bored. Is she trying to make me feel guilty or intimidated? Cause she's failing at doing both.

"First of all, I didn't damage the statue, but I wish I had, though," I pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "And Does it look like I care? It's not like I owe the government anything anyways," I retorted casually sucking on my sucker.

"The government protects this country-" Moira began, but honestly I don't care.

"From what? Gangs? Mobsters? Human trafficking? Oh, wait, they don't that's every man or woman for themselves. What did the government ever do for me? They just want to experiment on me or use me as a pretty little toy." I retorted glaring daggers at that woman. The air suddenly became thick with tension as thunder rolled in the distance.

"You think you're all tough because you work for the government, but let's face it. You're no heroine, not brave or even a real agent so quit trying to put this wild dog on a leash or else it's going to attack," I taunted turning on my heel and sauntering out of the room. I didn't even stop to look back as I made my way to my makeshift bedroom. Grabbing my 3 duffel bags with all my stuff, I looked at both ends of the hallway to make sure no one saw me sneaking out. Let's face it, I'm no soldier and I never asked to be recruited either. Finding that the coast was clear, I speed walked down the quiet halls finding the nearest exit. Smirking, I walked straight through the doors, relishing in the cool refreshing autumn air. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"It's nice out tonight, isn't it?" a familiar British voice asked quietly. I whirled around with wide eyes only to come face to face with Charles. Hastily, I tried to calm my racing heart as he casually walked beside me smiling serenely.

"Y-yeah, it's really nice out tonight. The stars are especially bright out against the black sky," I whispered unsurely.

"Yes, especially good for navigating your way off the base," Charles remarked and I sighed in defeat.

"Are you going to order me to stay or threaten to use your powers to keep me from leaving?" I asked cautiously with my blue lollipop sticking out of my mouth. Charles chuckled with a wry grin with a knowing look.

"We both know neither of those options would work," Charles pointed out knowingly. I shrugged with a triumphant smirk.

"I would, however, suggest making an attempt to get along with everyone else, especially Moira-" Charles began, but I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What has she risked by helping us? Her valuable time?" I mocked looking up at the stars in anger.

"She's risked more than we'll ever know," Charles mumbled next to my ear causing me to shiver. Ever so slightly, I took one step away from him looking up to see his sky blue eyes trailed on my lips. He leaned close to my face, leaving only a few centimeters between us making my heart pound painfully against my ribs. A huge red blush climbed up my neck blossoming across my cheeks as breathing hitched a bit and Charles brushed his hand across my cheek resting on my lips. What's he doing to me? I was rendered speechless when he gently pulled my lollipop out of my mouth and into his. I gaped at him in shock as he began to suck on my light blue lollipop with mischief in his blue eyes.

"Just think about staying with us for a little while longer," Charles suggested as he looked into my eyes with...hope?

"I don't know..." I trailed reaching for my lollipop, but he took a step back.

"For me, then?" Charles asked hesitantly and I sighed thinking about the pros and cons of staying. I jumped at seeing Charles's face only centimeters away from mine again. Gently, he took my chin in his hand caressing it in such a way that I actually leaned into the touch. Slowly, he leaned forward his face hovering just above my lips and after what felt like forever of staring into my eyes, his lips left a trail of kisses from my forehead to my nose to my cheek skipping my lips. Meanwhile, my entire body went rigid as a strange type of heat warmed my heart to the point where it felt like I was on fire, but strangely it feels good. He placed one last kiss on my nose before pulling away staring at me with this unreadable expression.

"You are the most exotic and alluring woman I've met in a long time," Charles murmured with a small smile making my already scarlet blush to darken.

"And you're the only guy who has the guts to show me how you feel without losing a limb," I joked and he smirked.

"I guess I'm just really charming, then," Charles stated smugly and I snorted.

"More like really lucky," I retorted lightly as I fought to hide a grin and he chuckled quietly. Taking my lollipop out of his mouth, he gently placed the blue sucker into my mouth slightly catching me by surprise.

"I've heard how much you like lollipops, and I just wanted you to know..." Charles trailed leaning close to my ear, "I like them, too," He whispered smirking and he walked towards the door before I called his name making him glance over his shoulder at me.

"Is that your way of saying 'good night'?" I asked amusedly and he laughed heartily throwing his head back to laugh.

"No, if I were to give you a proper 'good night' you'd probably swoon," Charles teased and I barked out a loud laugh.

"Good night," I managed to say between laughs as he smiled before disappearing inside the building. Maybe staying here wouldn't be as bad as it first seemed.


	3. Why?

**An Hour Later...**

Knock knock knock...I groaned in annoyance looking at the digital alarm clock to check what time it was, and I groaned disbelief. 12:05. I got an hour of sleep after my little...chat with Charles.

"Shanti, it's me, Charles," a familiar voice called softly from behind the door. Tiredly, I trudged over unlocking and opening up my door to be greeted by a fully dressed Charles Xavier standing cheerfully beside a stoic Eric.

"Is there any particular reason the both of you are standing outside my door at this ungodly hour?" I asked rubbing my face tiredly, "and how are you so cheerful at this early hour?" I asked Charles sleepily.

"Yes, well to answer your first question, we need you to keep everyone safe in case Shaw isn't in Russia there might be a chance that he could come here," Charles explained and I nodded rubbing my eye listening attentively.

"Alright, I'll hold down the fort while you're gone," I stated holding in a yawn.

"Good, and to answer your second question, I'm a morning person," Charles added cheerfully and I rolled my eyes exasperated. Of course.

"Good luck with your mission in Russia," I said closing the door in their faces and I could faintly hear Charles chuckling behind the door. Smiling softly, I crawled back into bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep for once in a long time.

Later At Night The Next Day...

Silently, I walked outside in the governmental compound with a cool breeze blowing through my snow white hair and I frowned when I saw some agents mocking the other mutants through the giant glass window. Seething, I stalked over to them just as one of the agents made a terrible impression of Angel flying, I cleared my throat to get their attention. They whirled around so fast I thought they'd gotten whiplash.

"I suggest you go away and not make fun of my friends again," I warned them emotionlessly and the taller one smirked.

"What's your special gift, doll face?"

"It's quite terrifying,"

"Show me,"

"Okay," I let out a deafening roar as blue electricity crackled in tendrils around my body. The agents screamed and ran away in fear making me smirk in satisfaction. Turning to the others, my smirk widened at their impressed and shocked expressions, and I gave a mock salute before continuing my walk back into the building. Ignoring the glares and uneasy looks from the passing agents, I sauntered over to the room where the others were sitting around talking idly and playing the pinball machines. The conversation between Raven and Angel caught my attention as soon as I walked in.

"...I'd rather be stared at with my clothes off than the way these guys look at me," Angel stated with tears in her dark eyes and I sighed in annoyance.

"You mean us," Raven grumbled.

"Angel, did it ever occur to you that not everyone is going to be as accepting of us like Charles and Moira?" I asked her incredulously and she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't seem to find anything to say. "Who cares what society thinks of us, you shouldn't care what others think of you because not everyone is going to like you nor me."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't care about what anyone says," Raven pointed out and I shrugged.

"Because I learned how to ignore what they say no matter how hard it hurts," I stated casually.

"Then how did you deal with it?" Angel inquired frustratedly.

"I was told that you should focus on the things that the people who really care about my well being think of me," I explained with a small smile and both girls remained thoughtfully silent.

My acute sense of hearing picked up on the soft and distant sounds of puffs grabbed my attention, and my eyes snapped open. I must've dozed off looking around everyone seemed to be doing whatever they were doing before. Puff! A distant scream caught all of our attention and Hank pulled back the green curtains just in time to see the head government agent to fall from a high altitude dead in front of us. Everyone screamed in horror, except for me and then more screaming agents began falling from the sky landing dead on the ground. With sharp senses, I noticed that every time an agent was dropped a loud puff would sound, and looking through the window I noticed a red puff and a humanoid figure would appear for each puff. It must be one of Shaw's evil mutant minions that Charles and Erik told me about when they recruited me to help take down Shaw.

"Guys we need to get away from here," I warned them pulling them away from the window. "I doubt Shaw's in Russia," I explained leading them to the opposite side of the room only to gasp as a huge tornado destroyed everything on the other side of the glass window behind us.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked worriedly and I turned to him with a grave expression.

"They're coming for us," I stated gravely and they gapped in fear and terror. Looks like Charles was right to have put someone in charge.

"We gotta get out of here then," Darwin exclaimed and we ran out of the room towards the soldiers to help.

"Get back!" The soldiers ordered and we tried to protest saying that we can help them, but they ignored us. Stupid and stubborn humans! Why won't they let us help? Immense heat filled the air, I saw huge flames roaring towards us and we all screamed running back towards the room doing as the soldiers ordered us and a man was hurled through the one window that hadn't been destroyed from the tornado landing dead at our feet. Two men stalked into the room with malicious grins, one had long shoulder length brown hair wearing a silver tux, while the other one looked like the devil himself with a forked red tail and long elbow length knives.

"Where can I find the more evolved people?" A German voice asked casually through the other hallway just outside the door. We gathered together in a huddle with me and the boys standing in front of the girls protectively.

"Wait, wait! You want the mutants? They're right there in that room! Just let us normal people go!" A soldier from outside cried out. I growled enraged that he would just give us up to the enemy like that when we're trying to help them end Shaw! The sound of a bullet went off and a body hitting the ground came from behind the door, until a tall man wearing dark clothing and a strange dark gray shiny metal helmet walked into the room with a kind smile.

"Ah, finally, the more evolved people," the man said in a relieved voice and I sneered at him disgust. Only a monster could cause so much damage and act as if they were any normal person. Taking a quick peak behind me, my eyes locked with Raven's terrified blue eyes and I promised to protect them all if worse comes to worse. Swiftly, I scanned the room assessing the other two men the red one looks like a skilled fighter, but I can beat him if it comes down to it and the other one doesn't seem too much of a challenge since I too can manipulate the wind.

"Greetings, fellow mutants," the dark clothed man greeted amiably, "my name is Sebastian Shaw, and I am not here to hurt you," Shaw said reassuringly, but his previous actions state otherwise. Everyone was silent.

"Then why do you have two guys watching us ready to attack and the red one has deadly weapons in his hand?" I questioned suspiciously, but I already knew the answer. I'm just trying to get him to talk.

"Is the telepath here?" Shaw asked ignoring my question making me slightly annoyed.

"He is not here," the red one stated and he grinned.

"Oh good, now I can take this silly thing off now," Shaw said removing the weird helmet to reveal wrinkled pale skin, a mop of dark brown hair and dark eyes. A soldier from outside got up telling the evil mutants to freeze pointing a gun at Shaw and his minions. "Azazel," Shaw said and the red one disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear again behind he soldier stabbing his knife through the soldier's back and reappearing in the room again. So that's the red one's name, well it makes sense since he looks like a demon and he, in turn, has a demonic name.

"There's a war coming and I've come to offer you all a chance to join the winning team. Choose wisely because if you don't join us, then by definition you're against us," Shaw warned us and I narrowed my eyes in anger. Don't get angry, assess the situation and take out the threat.

"You can either fight for the people who despise and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings," Shaw continued and his gaze turned to Angel, "and queens." Extending his hand towards us and we were shocked when Angel placed her hand in Shaw's accepting his proposal. How could she? And I was just beginning to trust her, too!

"Are kidding me?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Come on, we don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of," Angel replied with a defeated expression that enraged me further.

"You're a coward, you know that, Angel?" I snarled and everyone's gaze turned to me. I knew my eyes were glowing a dangerous electric blue color which only happened if I was boiling mad, but I didn't care at the moment. "You're coward for thinking that joining him," I shouted pointing furiously at Shaw, "is going to make you feel better, in fact, I can't believe that you're naive enough to think that things will get better if you join him!" I shouted and she glared at me.

"You're one to talk, Miss Independent," Angel snapped and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. "You act like you don't care what other people say, but in reality no one can be perfect like you, not everyone can deal with the kind of ridicule you might've gone through," Angel exclaimed and I chuckled darkly.

"What?" Angel demanded darkly and I smirked.

"My instincts told me not to trust you because you can't trust a slutty angel," I retorted smirking as she became livid with anger. She spat acid in my face and it hit me in the cheek. Hissing in pain, the acid burned painfully against my face leaving a nasty bright red flesh wound, and the others behind me shouted in protest making me laugh. I could feel my skin knitting itself back together and it barely even stung like it used to, and I smirked upon seeing her horrified face.

"Like I said before, I have an amazing healing factor," I hissed and my pupils narrowed into thin blue lined with green slits. Grinning madly, I showed off my razor sharp fangs as she took a few steps back hiding behind Shaw in fear. Impressed, Shaw was about to offer me a role in his team, but a warning look and a low growl made him raise his hands in surrender as he and his minions walked out of the room into the open yard outside linking hands getting ready to leave.

"We need to do something," Raven mumbled loud enough for only us to hear.

"Like what?" I asked eagerly awaiting for some bloodshed. Darwin and Alex argued something unintelligible before Darwin walked over to 'join' them.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you," Darwin said walking over to them with a stony expression making Angel smirk. Oh, I can't wait to break her flawless face.

"What's your mutation?" Shaw asked curiously as Darwin stopped in front of them.

"I adapt to survive so I guess that means I'm coming with you," Darwin replied seriously and we all moved behind him in a defensive form.

"I like that," Shaw commented smiling as he nodded his head in approval. Alex stood behind Darwin ready to fire and we all moved out of the way, except for me.

"Alex!" Darwin shouted and he grabbed Angel holding her against him as solid rock formed along his back. Alex shouted for us to get back and he launched his red destructive disks at Shaw and his minions, and I launched some of my psionic blue energy as well and both forces collided into one purple energy force. Shockingly, Shaw seemed to...absorb our energy blast squeezing it into one tiny purple sphere of energy as Darwin tried to punch him in the face. Shaw stopped the punch grabbing Darwin by the chin forcing his mouth open.

"Adapt to this," Shaw whispered and dropped the purple sphere into Darwin's mouth disappearing in a puff of red. Oh no.

"Darwin!" I shouted rushing over to him as he began to convulse as his body attempted to adapt to the destructive forces inside him. Rushing over to him with glowing bright green hands, I tried to wrapped him up in green energy to try to heal his body and help him adapt to the forces.

"Shanti! What are you doing?" Raven asked confused.

"I'm trying to heal him!" I shouted focusing my energy on trying to heal him, but it was becoming extremely difficult. A bright energy shoved into me blasting away my green energy knocking me to the ground. No, no, no, no, no, no! Darwin's dead and it's all my fault. I was supposed to protect them from Shaw, and now he's dead and Angel betrayed us. What am I going to tell Charles? Will he hate me? Why did I even agree to all of this? Why, why, why, why, WHY? I screamed in my head over and over again. I just lay there on the ground and continuously sobbed not caring that someone might be watching me, I just didn't care anymore.


	4. Can I Trust You?

**The Next Morning...**

After the attack on the government headquarters, I sobbed for hours on end and I later found that Alex had held me in an embrace for a long time, but it did little to comfort. It was welcomed, but it had little affect. So to keep myself busy, I helped the other mutants gather their things because it's not safe here anymore. Then, we waited for Charles, Erik and Moira arrived sitting outside on a concrete wall with our bags at the ready.

"Raven!" A familiar British accent called and she ran over to Charles's outstretched arms burying her face into his chest. I felt a pang of longing hit my heart, but it disappeared as quick as it hit and my shoulders sagged in guilt.

"What happened?" Erik demanded upon seeing he destruction of the headquarters and everyone's attention turned to me.

"Turns out you were right to be worried, Charles because it turns out Shaw came here and tried to recruit more mutants for his cause," I explained emotionlessly, but you could sense the underlining anger in my voice.

"He managed to get Angel on his side and they destroyed Cerebro," Hank added shakily.

"What happened to Darwin?" Erik asked seriously and I stiffened gritting my teeth together to keep from screaming.

"Dead," Alex answered tersely and I knew he blamed himself for what happened.

"Alright, we're sending you back home," Charles decided and I just laid on my back with my eyes closed. I just wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened, but that's not an option, there's so much that I want to remember.

"No," Hank said firmly and my eyes snapped over to him in surprise. That was unexpected.

"They killed Darwin and we can't even bury him," Raven said sadly and I inhaled sharply at all the references to his death.

"And he's not going back to prison," Sean stated unflinchingly and I nodded impressed with his sudden bravery.

"I think they're ready," Erik stated and I raised an eyebrow up in surprise, but shrugged my shoulders continuing to rest my eyes from lack of sleep. For a few minutes, Charles and Erik argued about whether we should've continued to keep going with dragging us into the war.

"Okay, if you're going to want to fight against Shaw, then you're going to have to train," Charles explained, but I continued to stare up at the clouds as his voice slowly faded into the background.

"Hey, Shanti, come on, we're leaving," Alex said nudging me leg snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded grabbing my bags and following the others off campus.

"Shanti, can we talk in privacy for a moment?" Charles inquired with a concerned expression and I followed him to a corner.

"What do you want?" I asked him expressionless.

"You know what happened wasn't your fault, you had no idea Shaw would take his gang to go after you and the others," Charles reassured me and I inhaled sharply glaring at him in warning.

"Charles...just don't, we had 8 mutants and now we only have 6," I said quietly, "I couldn't save Darwin and Angel betrayed us. I. Failed," I hissed spinning on my foot to begin walking towards the others, but Charles grabbed my wrist pulling me close to him.

"I know that you feel responsible for his death, but the others told us how you tried to save him with your powers," Charles told me, but I was too busy trying not to cry.

"It wasn't enough," I protested weakly and I mentally berated myself for sounding like such a child.

"I know, but you did the best you could," Charles tried to reassure me.

"Charles just...leave me alone," I whispered tiredly and I didn't even protest as he pulled me into a tight embrace. Leaning into his embrace, I let out a tired sigh and I welcomed the warmth radiating off him. "I just...want the pain to go away, you know? I already have enough blood on my hands, I didn't want anymore," I whimpered and pushed myself away from Charles putting on a pair of aviators making my way over to the others. No matter what Charles says, Darwin's death will always be on both mine and Alex's hands.

**At Their Destination...**

"You live here?" Sean asked incredulously and I openly gapped at the huge castle-like mansion in front of us. I never would've thought Charles and Raven were rich enough to live in a mansion nonetheless a castle such as this! Never judge a book by its cover.

"No, we live here," Charles stated with a proud smile and I couldn't help letting a tiny smile adorn my tired face. It's official, I hate airplanes.

"Oh, however could you have survived such a life of hardship, Charles?" Erik asked sarcastically and Raven sauntered over to Charles as he pulled her into a one sided hug.

"He had me," Raven retorted flirtatiously and I bit back a snide remark. _Is there something going on between Erik and Raven? I thought Raven was into Hank._

"Alright, let's get you all settled into your rooms and then we can begin training," Charles said excitedly and I followed his lead into the castle. Once inside, my mouth dropped open at the sheer size and beauty of the mansion. I couldn't even put into words! I doubt I'll ever be able to not get lost here. He led us up the tall staircase where he showed everyone the guest rooms in which we'll be staying. Mine was huge with oak floors, windows, a huge bed and a dresser with a bathroom next door. I never had my own room before.

"Do you like it?" Charles asked hesitantly and I raised an eyebrow up at him incredulously.

"It's incredible! How could I _not_ like it?" I asked him breathlessly and he chuckled.

"Well, it's always a possibility that someone might not like their room," Charles pointed out and I shrugged tossing my bags on the floor by the bed.

"So when do we start training?" I asked curiously and he smiled.

"Right away, Raven might have something for you to borrow," Charles said and I crossed my arms with an amused smile.

"How do you know if her clothes will fit on me?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow confused.

"Well, you both have similar figures," Charles answered confused and then realization dawned on him as well as a big blush across his cheeks. "Not that I stare at your figure a lot," Charles sputtered blushing furiously.

"Uh huh, you better make sure I don't catch you staring at my curves or else you'll be in _big_ trouble, Charles," I warned him playfully and he nodded vigorously making me chuckle.

"I'm uh...we'll be waiting in the kitchen," Charles stammered dashing out of the room before I could ask him where the kitchen was. Sighing heavily, I rummaged through my bags looking anything I could use as training clothes and I looked up to see Raven knocking on the doorframe.

"Hey, Charles asked me to lend you some clothes," Raven said quietly and I sent her a small smile beckoning her inside with a nod of my head. Smiling shyly, she stepped inside the room with a pile of gray clothes in her hands and she sat down on the bed beside my bags.

"Do you mind if I use my own training clothes? I have some with me," I told her pulling a pair of black baggy pants, a black tank top and a dark gray sweatshirt.

"No, I don't mind he just didn't know if you had any training clothes," Raven reassured me. "Is there something going on between you and Charles?" Raven asked suspiciously and I bit the inside of my cheek. _Can I trust her or will she turn into another Angel?_

"Can I trust you?" I asked without thinking and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, you can trust me, but can I trust you?" Raven countered and I sighed.

"You'd think that after trying to save Darwin people would trust me a little," I mumbled.

"It's not that I don't trust _you_ in particular, after what happened with Angel I'm a little more weary of people in general," Raven explained sadly and I nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, and I've _always_ been wary of people in general," I told her casually and she nodded with an amused smile.

"Yes, I noticed that when we first met you and from what Charles told me about you," Raven said and I chuckled softly.

"Do you really think we can beat Shaw?" Raven asked hesitantly and I looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, I think we can defeat him. We already have about as many mutants on our side as he does," I pointed out and I asked if she wouldn't mind if I started changing in the washroom. She said she wouldn't even care if I started changing right in front of her, and that's just what I did.

"But what if we can't beat him? What happens then?" Raven questioned fearfully.

"Let's hope that we can beat them then,"

"You still haven't answered my question about you and Charles," Raven stated and I blushed pulling my sweatshirt over my head. I'd hoped that she'd forgotten about her previous question.

"I don't um...know what you mean by that," I hesitated and I inwardly cringed. Way to be smooth Shanti.

"It doesn't take a telepath to realize that there's some chemistry going on between you and Charles," Raven exclaimed amusedly and my blush deepened.

"I could ask you the same thing about you and Erik," I retorted and to my satisfaction she blushed a little too.

"This isn't about me, this about you and Charles," Raven replied calmly and I sighed knowing that she wasn't going to drop this conversation from the look on her face.

"I don't even know where to begin," I groaned resting my head against the side of the bed with my eyes closed. I just want to curl up into bed and sleep.

"Start with how you feel about him," Raven said gently and I sighed ignoring the red blush on my face.

"I don't know I guess he's very charming, but...I don't know things are just so complicated right now it's hard for me to really think straight what with failing to protect you guys..." I rambled only to freeze at what I was about to say. Raven stared at me in shock and sympathy making me want to curl up into a ball in a corner for the rest of my life.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, okay? It was an accident, none of us knew the extent of Shaw's powers not even Charles knew, but you shouldn't keep blaming yourself for what happened," Raven said gently and I nodded my head not really hearing what she was saying as my mind was miles away. _Darwin! No! Kaboom! No! I failed. I failed. He died because of me. It's all my fault. My fault. I failed again._

"Shh, it's okay just let it out, I'm here for you. We all are here for you Shanti," a soothing voice reassured me pulling me out of the void of sorrow temporarily. I didn't even realize that I'd started crying until after I snapped out of it only to find myself being hugged by Raven. For awhile, we remained like that in silence as I tried to regain some composure as Raven rubbed soothing circles on my back in which I was quite grateful for. She's so nice and kind. I like Raven. Maybe...we really can be friends. Pulling away from her, I rubbed my face clean of tears and accepted Raven's outstretched hand as she pulled me up to my feet.

"If you took off your sweatshirt, I think you'd be able to make Charles blush like a school boy," Raven joked and I giggled. Me giggling? I don't know if it was because of hysteria or I just needed an excuse to be a girl, I'll never know, but I did realize that a beautiful friendship had just been formed between us as she led me down to the kitchen exchanging jokes and little quirks about each other.


End file.
